


Conversational Snippets Between Two Space Explorers

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Rodney's not happy. Nor is John.





	Conversational Snippets Between Two Space Explorers

**Conversational Snippets Between Two Space Adventurers  
By Leesa Perrie**

**One:**

"Of all the stupid suicidal things a person can do..."

"You're welcome, Rodney."

"What?"

"Saved your life, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, and I'm very grateful for that. But putting yourself in the line of fire is not the sanest thing a person can do! Seriously, do you have a death wish or something?"

"No, Rodney, no death wish. For either of us."

"Oh. Right. Well... Don't do it again!"

**Two:**

"I thought I'd told you not to do this again, Sheppard! No more putting yourself in the line of fire! But did you listen to me? No!"

"You're alive, aren't you?"

"I'll have you know that I would have been perfectly fine without you jumping in front of me! I was already moving out of the way - you didn't need to be such a damned hero!"

"You weren't moving fast enough."

"I so was!"

"Riiight! You're welcome, by the way."

"Idiot!"

**Three:**

"Damn it, Rodney, don't you dare die on me!"

"Oh crap, that hurts."

"Sorry, but I've got to slow the bleeding. This is what happens when you jump in front of a bullet, you know."

"Just... returning... the favour... Sheppard."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"You're... welcome. Owww."

"Sorry, Rodney. You've just got to hold on a little while longer. No dying on me, okay? Ronon will be back soon with a group of marines."

"And a pissed off Teyla..."

"If Keller lets her. She's still got that flu, you know."

"You think... that'll stop Teyla... when she hears... about this?"

"No. So, you just hold on until they get here and I'll yell at you later, like you yell at me."

"Oh that's nice... Something to... look forward to... Not..."

"Just returning the favour, Rodney."

The End


End file.
